


First Meeting

by BlackSixshot



Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [17]
Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Universe: Appli Monsters
Genre: Cuddles, Espy being hopelessly in love, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Luz helps his older sister, lots of hugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-26
Updated: 2021-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-29 03:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30149973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackSixshot/pseuds/BlackSixshot
Summary: Esperanza was accompanying his brother to the see Zeus's family, but she did not expect the big family, nor to see the most beautiful woman there. She is going to be in for a ride as she tries to woo the shy woman.
Relationships: Esperanza Rose/Aiko
Series: Oneshot drabbles for mutuals and friends [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1925467





	First Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for my friend La Graia for hitting two hundred followers! She honestly deserves all of them because she is a really cool and nice person! This was due for a while but I got busy and writers block got in the way. Before anything she gave 
> 
> Now let's get this show on the road! If anyone wants to check out her twitter I will link it below!
> 
> her twitter: https://twitter.com/EsterLaGraia

She was trying to carry everything herself to the house. Esperanza was invited to visit the family again, along with her brother . She walked in waving to everyone with her tail as she began to set everything up. She made a lot of everyone's favorite sweets or other dishes. As she watched everyone pick various dishes, she saw her there. It was a beautiful bunny woman, she nearly tripped on air she was caught off guard. She steadied herself just in time for the smaller one to make eye contact with her. Esperanza walked over to her to say hello, but she ducked around. Esperanza stared after her. Luz called her over to talk with her. She hummed as she turned to go see her brother with his husband, she shook her head as she sipped the water.  
  
'who was that?'  
  
She drank quietly as she heard everyone talking, the tall woman stayed close to wall with others as they talked, she saw something, or rather heard them first.   
  
"u-um, hello there"   
  
Esperanza turned to se the woman, she cleared her throat as she straightened up as she made conversation with her.   
  
"My name is, Aiko, w-what's yours?" Esperanza gave a soft smile, causing her to look down. "Esperanza."   
  
She smiled more as they spent however long talking to each other. Well it was quiet sense Espy did her best to make sure Aiko wasn't as nervous around her. THe time was lost between them.   
  
"O-oh, i should get going...sorry Esperanza."   
  
Espy looked around, she saw Luz getting ready, she blushed in embarrassment realizing she lost track of time. She scratched her cheek, but she grabbed Aiko's hand causign the small womans to jump.   
  
"Sorry honey, just wait a moment"   
  
Espy pulled out something as she wrote on it, she failed to notice the bunny's blush. She grabbed her hand gently, placing the note in Aiko's hand.   
  
"my, number incase you need anything! I hope to see you again Aiko."   
  
Esperanza gave her a light hug, and she felt Aiko return it. They went their separate ways after that. Esperanza had a hand on her chest.   
  


* * *

_'Aiko you didn't eat breakfast?'_

_  
_Sense the first meeting the pair have been texting each other non stop, and Esperanza realized how smitten she was for this woman. They talked a lot when they were able to see each other, and Esperanza always brought her dinner when she went to see her. She was getting ready to go to her bakery as she messaged the "future wife". Was it weird to call her that? She tilted her head watching her phone as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
' _y-yes, I was in such a rush this morning, I didn't have time....'_  
  
 _'I am brining you some food lovely, don't try to talk me out of it either'. See you soon <3'_

She kicked herself as she sent a heart, but it was too late to regret it now. She put her hair up and got to work. She texted anyone she could asking Aiko's favorite food, and she yelled at her brother. He kept trying to give her advice on how to ask her out. She sighed as she was now waiting for the food in the oven. She gasped when she saw a message.   
  
_'T-thank you, for everything. I, I um appreciate you. Here is the address to my work'. <3 _  
  
She sent a heart back! Esperanza cheered as the oven beeped. Once everything was cutely wrapped she began to make the walk over, however the weather was not on her side. It started to downpour. 

* * *

"hello?"   
  
Aiko was at work when she got a call, she was surprised it was the ladies from check in.   
  
"Miss Aiko? There is a very tall lady that is soaked asking to see you, you may want to try to find her some clothes too."   
  
She realized who it was, she rose from her desk blushing. She walked into see the very tall, and soaked Esperanza. Espy scratched her cheek as her jacket was wrapped around something. Aiko's face turned redder when she saw the clothes sticking to her. She had Esperanza follow her to one of the employee break room.   
  
  
"Why did you not wear your jacket?"   
  
  
Esperanza set it down, she unwrapped it and there it was, the food she promised. Aiko stared before looking up at the blushing woman.   
  
"I didn't have time, I wanted to see you smile, when I brought the food. So I wrapped my jacket around it and ran as fast as I could."   
  
Aiko saw Esperanza scratched her cheek as she went to the bathroom to do something about her clothes. Aiko held her blushing face, staring at the container. She opened it too see her favorite food inside. This demon, no she was too good for that, she decided to start eating quietly. She smiled as she ate, it was delicious!  
  
"Aiko?"   
  
Aiko was brought back by the sound of Esperanza, she turned to see the woman in nothing now but her jacket and her pants. She carried her damp shirt in her arm. Aiko got up to hug her, catching Espy off guard. Aiko felt a tail and arms wrap around her.   
  
"Hey, so, thank you for the hug."   
  
She looked at Esperanza, smiling as she kissed her cheek, and Espy cleared her throat.   
  
"I know this might be too soon, but maybe one day.."   
  
"yes."   
  
Aiko saw the surprised look on Esperanza's face, but the had to part again. She took Esperanza to the door, and as she went back to work, she heard a cheer from outside. The demon now had someone to call her own after this.   
  
  
  



End file.
